


Always Late

by maxsaystowrite



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, Malahad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:31:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3559631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxsaystowrite/pseuds/maxsaystowrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is the first person to see Harry after he comes back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Late

**Author's Note:**

> Yay first Kingsman fic.
> 
> Fan name for Merlin lies ahead. Sorry? I like it.
> 
> I know theres going to be five hundred of these but I needed one.

Merlin watched as Eggsy fought in the fourth mission since the Valentine case.  "Good job Eggsy.  Finish up quickly so we can get you in that new suit."

 

"Roger that,  Merlin."

 

Merlin muted the video and took off his glasses, spinning himself around in his chair and rubbing his eyes. He let out an exhausted sigh. It had been a long 6 months. Rebuilding,  reelecting,  and finding replacements.

 

There was a knock at the door. Merlin put his glasses back on, keeping his head hanging.  "Come in." he called.

 

The person opened the door, closed it,  and came close to Merlin before saying a word.  

 

"Hello,  Merlin."

 

His head shot up. His eyes began to fill as he saw Harry standing over him with that cocky smile on his face. There was a scar from the bullet along his left orbital bone, though Harry still looked the same to him.

 

"You fucking prick." Merlin murmured before standing quickly and grasping Harry in a hug.

 

Harry wrapped his arms around Merlin. The taller man's face was buried in Merlin's shoulder. They stood there for a moment,  holding each other, grasping each other.

 

Merlin broke the hug and sat back down. He smiled widely,  despite trying to compose himself and contain his joy while trying to sound angry. "Jesus, Harry, how'd you fucking get through this. Why in the hell did you not tell any of us?!"

 

Harry sighed and sat down on the couch. "The bullet entered here," he pointed to his scar "and ran along just above my temple," he ran his fingers along its path. His hand dropped. "if it wasn't  for an on looking neighbor I would have certainly died."

 

Merlin sat back and crossed his arms. "Six months, though? You couldn't have sent a letter? A call? A text even. Just something?"

 

Harry crossed his legs and tapped his foot in the air. "Its not as simple as that. I was bed ridden.  They wouldn't let me out of the hospital until I was completely functional. They had me down as a 'John Doe' until I was finally able to tell them my name."

 

Merlin shook his head. "I don't care what the americans did. You could have insisted.  You could have bribed them with money."

 

"I'm sorry,  Merlin. I truly am.  I just-"

 

"I'm out,  Merlin. Jefferson is down and his drug cartel is over." Eggsy called through his feed.

 

Harry's eyes went to the screen. Merlin watched Harry as he pressed the innercom. "Perfect. Make your way back to HQ." His finger slipped off the button as he saw the pain in Harry's eyes. "He missed you terribly."

 

His eyes looked up, they seemed suddenly tired. His shoulders sagged and his head hanging slightly. "I've missed him too." Harry said softly.

 

The sat there for moment. A heavy silence lingered between them. They each looked at a tile on the floor. Merlin felt as though he was suffocating.

 

"The boy's in love with you,  Harry." Merlin said bluntly. "He's been a wreck. Nonstop work since you've been dead. He's been like you since Lee's death."

 

Harry raised his eyes to meet Merlin's gaze. Their eyes connected.  Harry stood and walked over to Merlin, standing over him,  and leaning with one hand on his desk.

 

"Why are you telling me this,  Merlin?" Merlin's head rose at his name so he was face to face with Harry. "Why are you telling me something that was most likely told to you in strict confidence?"

 

"I- well-"

 

Harry kissed the top of Merlin's head gently. "My feelings towards Eggsy Unwin are platonic and parental," he uttered against Merlin's head. He gave him another kiss, though on the forehead this time. "The same had been for Lee." Another kiss between the eyes. Harry crouched in front of Merlin and smiled softly. "You, on the other hand; I have had a fondness for you since I became a Kingsman." Harry kissed Merlin softly, taking his lips against his own.

 

Merlin,  shocked at first,  kissed back quickly. He held the back of Harry's neck in order to kiss him  as long as possible.

 

When Harry pulled away Merlin was breathless. "I love you, Harry Hart." He said,  without thinking. His face turned bright red upon realising.

 

Harry smiled and laughed quietly. "I love you too, Hiram Rivnay."

 

"Get off of me before Eggsy gets here. Heaven knows the kid is fragile."

 

"I would have thought he would have arrived already. "

  
"He takes after you. Always late. "


End file.
